Janji apa?
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Disaat Sakura dan Rock Lee pacaran, aura Naruto menjadi suram, Hinata yang garang menjadi penasaran. "Hei Hokage-sama, kenapa kau mencakar-cakar meja makan?" "BABEH, TAON DEPAN KITA PILIH KONOHAMARU AJAAA!" jerit Ayame bercucuran air ingus. 'Apakah, Sakura-chan berjanji menikahi Naruto-kun? Berjanji… nge-date di sawah gakure? Ke apartemen Naruto-kun? Janji apa' pikir Hinata.


Disaat Sakura dan Rock Lee pacaran, aura Naruto menjadi suram, Hinata yang garang menjadi penasaran.

-.-.-

Disclaimer anime : Seseorang bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

Disclaimer lagu kopi good day : kagak tau, maap.

Ini Canon, OOC super, kejelasan yang tak dapat diraih, lebih garink dari beritempe, dan ancur layaknya muka author. Sangat dianjurkan untuk seorang flamer. Siape tau mau meninggalkan seberkah komentar, yoo?

**Janji apa?**

-.-.-

Suatu hari, di sebuah tempat bernama bumi, dengan atmosfer ber-tekanan 76 atm dan dalam kondisi cerah ceria, oke ulang dari awal.

Suatu hari di sebuah kedai bernama Ichiraku, pada waktu 08:00 WASE alias WAktu SEtempat, nampaklah 2 sosok mahluk yang tengah bernafas, bergerak, idup pulak. Salah satunya menjabat sebagai kembang desa Konoha sekaligus kandidat penerus Hyuga. Sisanya, seekor buntelan bulu yang herannya bisa menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Apa katamu, author?" ucap buntelan tadi, Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan kecepatan intensitas cahaya, author mengungsi ke tempat warga lumpur Lapindo.

- Ngiklan : ayo saudara-saudara sekalian. Kita doakan korban lumpur Lapindo bisa hidup layak. Amien…

- Kalian pikir aku bercanda?

"Ihik… ihik… Sakura-chan…" rutuk Naruto sambil mencakar-cakar meja makan kedai. Tak ayal, kuku sang Hokage yang tajam setajam sliet tersebut sukses membuat sang meja cacat lahir batin. Hinata yang melihat kejadian naas tersebut mendesah sedih.

'Naruto-kun, sebegitukah dirimu sedih karena ditinggal Sakura yang tengah mengejar cinta Rock Lee? Lalu, bagaimana rasa sakitku saat melihatmu berdua-duaan dengan Sakura, Naruto-kun? Kau tau? Kau tau bahwa aku yang membayarkan kampanyemu dalam pemilihan Hokage? Kau tau bahwa aku selalu melindungimu dari obat tidur si pantat ayam yang ingin menjebakmu, molor denganmu, dan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu? Kau mau menjadi seme dari seorang Sasuke? Mau?

Kau tau aku sakit hati, Naruto-kun?' yah, batin yang cukup panjang dari seorang Hyuga Hinata. Dengan rasa dongkol Hinata menyuapkan sang ramen kedalam congor satu-satunya.

"Hei Hokage-sama, kenapa kau mencakar-cakar meja makan?" tanya Ayame sambil meletakan mangkok tak kosong sember bunyinya. Asap mengepul menebarkan pesona semangkok ramen. Dengan ke-bringas-an tingkat dewa Naruto langsung menelannya kotak-kotak. Ya, kotak-kotak. Bukan bulat-bulat.

"Na-Naruto-kun… ha-hati-hati, nanti kau malah menelan mangkoknya…" komentar Hinata dengan gagap yang disegaja. Biar terkesan imut gitu loh.

KRAAAUUUUKKK!

Seperti kecemasan Hinata barusan. Naruto, dengan kebringasan seorang jinchuriki telah menelan sang mangkok warisan mbah Teuchi. Ayame yang menyaksikan prosesi kematian sang mangkok langsung terisak-isak.

"Babeh! Mangkok kesayangan enyak dimakan Hokage! Babeh, taun depan kita pilih orang laen aja yang jadi Hokage!" jerit Ayame sambil berlari-lari menuju pasar, mencari Teuchi yang membei bahan membuat ramen.

"Sakura-chan… hiks… hiks… dirimu… TEGA SEKALI!"

BRAAAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja. Hinata yang melihatnya tidak tega. Tangisan Ayame yang melihat kejadian naas tersebut dari jauh makin merajalela. Sang Hokage yang dipilihnya disaat Pemilu, yang membeli ramen ayahnya sejak kecil, yang berjanji akan membagikan Kartu Konoha Sehat, ternyata sebejad itu.

"BABEH, TAON DEPAN KITA PILIH KONOHAMARU AJAAA!" jerit Ayame bercucuran air ingus.

"Sakura-chan! Kau menginkari janjimu!" mata Naruto berubah merah. Codet kumisnya bertambah tebal setebal alis Rock Lee. Kejadian tersebut tentu saja mendapat reaksi dari sang Hyuga si kembang desa. Cucuran air mata sang Hyuga curahkan sambil memeluk Rokudaime tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, jangan ngamuk! Nanti aku cium loh!" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Yah, sifat garang Hinata mulai nampak di permukaan. Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto kembali normal.

"A-a-a-a… paaa… ka-ka-kata-ta-ta mu Hi-Hina-Hina-Nata…" ternyata oh ternyata silent reader, Naruto memiliki sebuah kelainan bernama GAGAP. Wajah Hinata memerah semerah mata Kyuubi. "Lu-lupakan!" Hinata pundung dengan muka merah semerah mata sharingan.

"Hehehe, Hinata-chan… dirimu, ternyata eh ternyata…" ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Hinata nyaris saja pingsan, sampai dia ingat.

'Bukankah kemarin aku sudah berobat di klinik Tong Seng? Ah! Aku tidak akan pingsan lagi!' pikir Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun… Sa-Sakura-chan berjanji apa pa-padamu?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari telunjuk kaki, hobi barunya setelah memainkan jari tangan. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir kunti.

"Janji, janji itu…" jelas Naruto yang sesungguhnya tidak jelas.

"Opo kui ta?" tanya Hinata menggunakan bahasa gado-gado campur nasi goreng. Kini, selain wajah Hinata yang memerah, wajah Naruto juga memerah.

"Janji…" Naruto berbalik memunggungi Hinata, membuat sang Hyuga si kembang kantil ehm kembang desa makin bingung.

'Apakah, Sakura-chan berjanji menikahi Naruto-kun? Berjanji… nge-date di sawah gakure? Ke apartemen Naruto-kun? Janji apa!?' pikir Hinata sambil mengaktifkan byakugan. Benar-benar mubazir.

"A-ano. Sakura-chan berjanji untuk mengajariku berpantun…" ungkap Naruto, membuat mata byakugan Hinata berubah menjadi jurus mata baru. Mata juling.

"U-untuk apa kau belajar be-berpantun, Naruto-kun?" mata juling Hinata tetap asik nongkrong di tempat. Naruto menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Beli onta pnyanya Kiba. Hinata, cinta itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan pantun abalnya. Dengan mata juling, Hinata mencoba berucap.

"Ci-cinta itu adalah rasa yang tu-tumbuh di hati yang datang netah kenapa… datang tiba-tiba… datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar…" jelas Hinata dengan tidak jelasnya. Cengiran kunti Naruto beraksi.

"Beli tahu punya Deidara, minum jamu ama si Neji.

Hai engkau Hyuga Hinata. Mendengar jawabanmu, boleh aku bernyanyi?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata, sang Huyga dan kembang desa menggangguk. Naruto mulai bernyanyi.

"Inikah rasanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta? Terasa bahagia saat jumpa, dengan Hinata…" Naruto bernyanyi, membuat badan Hinata panas dingin.

"Karena bersama Hinata buanyaaak rasa." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Lalu, janji Sakura-chan?" dengan was-was Hinata bertanya. Memastikan.

"Tentu saja, mengajariku menggombali Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto. Timbul ke-garang-an seorang Hyuga dalam diri Hinata yang beergejolak. Dengan garangnya, Hinata,

GREEEPP!

Memeluk sang Hokage.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal, anak nakal?" ucap Hinata. Sementara Kyuubi sang bijuu kece badai tengah menyaksikan Drama Asia, berjudul : Kukejar cinta diantara bijuu.

Owari.


End file.
